Superhero Fish
by Barnhousehotdog
Summary: If you own a fish, they're with you every day, always watching you. No matter what you're doing, whatever room they're in, they're watching you. But, what no one actually realizes is fish are actually protecting us when they're watching us. They're there to watch over us in our rooms as we sleep, or just with whatever we're doing. This story is about a fish trying to be in the BFUA


**Superhero Fish**

Fish can save the day

If you own a fish, they're with you every day. They're always watching you. No matter what you're doing, whatever room they're in, they're watching you. But, what no one actually realizes is fish are actually protecting us when they're watching us. They're there to watch over us in our rooms as we sleep, or just with whatever we're doing if we're home alone or something. This is the story of a young fish trying to find his way protecting his human.

**Sara Holthouse**

Chapter 1

Fred the fish swam nervously beside his parents at the accepting ceremony down in the beta fish end of the Atlantic Ocean. Both his mother and father had been part of what the beta fish liked to call the BFUA, or the Beta Fish Undercover Agency. The Agency had been made almost twenty years ago, by Fred's great uncle. Everyone expected Fred to live up to the name, but Fred wasn't always so sure he could. He had never really been brave in his life. Fred had always been one of the nicest fish in school, and had always usually stayed away from a fight. The one time he hadn't stayed away form a fight, was the time his best friend Joe wad being beat up. The experience had nearly killed both of them. An agent of the BFUA had happened to be at the school during the incident, and saw the whole thing. He recommended both of the boys to the BFUA and they were set to take special classes in school to get them there. But, Fred still was sure he wasn't capable of living up to the BFUA standards.

Fred's father was blue, and his mother red, so Fred was a mix of both blue and red. His scales were mostly blue, with red tips on every single one, and on each of his fins. Fred once had brothers and sisters, but a shark attack on his first home, left him the only one. His brothers and sisters never made it out of their eggs. The shark attacks had been frequent that year, and Fred's family was only one of the victims. Joe's family had been attacked too. Joe was the only son left of his parents also. That was part of what made the two friends so interested in each other when they first met.

Fred was lost in his thoughts until the commander fish swam up onto the fish stage. Fred jolted out of his thoughts, and listened. The BFUA agent tried to start things off on a funny note. First he tried the microphone, and all it did was squeak and bubble. Some fish in the crowd laughed. Fred glanced around the crowd, and for the first time realized how big it was. He tried to gulp down his nervousness. It didn't stay away very long. The agent began speaking.

"Sorry about that," he said. "This microphone acts up sometimes. Now, you all know why we're here. Today we celebrate the joining of a few new members to the BFUA. I'm sure the ones who are about to join are very nervous right now, because I admit, we never tell them if they made it or not, until we get here. And I'm glad to say, we have a very smart, sketching group this year, and all of you have made it into the BFUA." Everyone who was joining the BFUA that day let out sighs of relief, (as well as fish can sigh). Fred was among them.

"So congratulations, Emily, Hailey, Noah, Bobby, Sam, Annie, Joe and Fred," the agent said. "You are now agents of the BFUA." A big cheer rang up from the crowd. Fred cast a bemused glance at his parents. They were both smiling broadly at him.

"That's it?" he asked. Earlier his parents had made it sound like there was some sort of initiation ceremony, where they would have to do some weird activities to be able to get it. His mother laughed. So did his father. After a few minutes, Fred did too.

The agent had one thing left to say. "Tomorrow, all of the graduates are to report to the BFUA home base for your first assignments. Once again, congratulations." The agent swam off of the stage. Talk stirred up in the crowd. Joe swam over to Fred.

"Hey man we did it!" Joe exclaimed.

"Yeah we did," Fred said. "I didn't think we could."

"Oh, I thought that was only me being a nervous sob," Joe said. Fred laughed.

The two friends had met on the first day of their original school. The teacher had introduced everyone to everyone, and Fred and Joe happened to have desks right beside each other at the back of the room. They began talking, and learned from each other that they each were the only surviving eggs of a shark attack. Then, they got yelled at by the teacher for talking, and ever since then they'd been thick as thieves.

"Well son," Fred's dad said eventually. "I bet both of you have to report early tomorrow, what do you say we go get some sleep?"

"Alright," Fred said. Fred turned to look back at Joe. "See you tomorrow then," Fred said.

"Yeah, see you," Joe replied. He swam back to his parents, and Fred swam home with his parents.

Later that night, Fred's mom swam beside her son's bed, watching him sleep. She had gone in there originally planning on telling Fred something, that Fred's father and she had kept hidden from their son for years. But then, she had seen Fred sleeping, and he looked so peaceful, and she didn't want to break that one moment of peacefulness he might have left. Yes, the secrets would come out. But, not that night.

Chapter 2

Fred woke up the next morning, revved up and ready to go. His parents made sure he ate a good breakfast, telling him he didn't know when he would eat well again. Then, after saying goodbye to his parents, Fred zoomed off to meet Joe on the way to the BFUA headquarters. The two friends met up at Seahorse Lane, which was the main road to the BFUA headquarters. They swam the rest of the way there together. When they entered they were met by the officer at the ceremony the night before. The other kids that graduated from the school were there too.

"Joe, Fred," the agent said. "Good, we're all here. Now, for your first mission, some of them will be solo missions, some of them will be partner missions, and some of them will be both. I will take you one by one into the room next to me and I will tell you what your mission is. Hailey, we'll start with you." A small, golden beta fish that Joe used to have a crush on nodded, (as well as fish could nod). The agent and Hailey swam into the other room. They came out about ten minutes later and the next fish swam in. Eventually, only Fred and Joe were the only ones left in the hall.

"This is fun," Joe said sarcastically. Fred laughed.

"It'll be our turn next," he replied.

"Only one of us is next though," Joe said. Fred shrugged. They were distracted when the door opened again, and Noah and the agent swam out. Once Noah was gone, the agent looked at the two friends.

"I have a very special mission that will require the both of you," the agent said. "Follow me." He swam back into the room. Joe and Fred glanced at each other, and then followed. Many different fish computers and other gadgets were all around the room. The agent swam over to one, and typed something in. A picture of a young girl popped up on the screen. "This," the agent said, "is Annie Sniper. I've been watching her and her family for a few weeks, and there are a few men that have been following them all around, and lately have been taking bigger risks of them almost being seen by the family. I'm sure soon they will make their move. We have to be ready for them. These men are very dangerous. I've looked up their records, and they have done some UNSPEAKABLE things in the past. That is why it will require two of you. Annie's parents are looking to buy two fish. They will be you two. Your mission is simple. Protect Annie and her family from these men."

"Excuse me sir…" Fred said, "But what sort of unspeakable things have they done?"

"Yeah," Joe added. "What are we up against here?"

"I'm not quite sure myself, but on the records, there were many cases of kidnapping. The victims that they kidnapped turned out dead every time. I think they are looking at Annie as their next victim. They are waiting for the family to be out of the way first. When they make their move, you two have to be ready. Now, go over to the weapons room. They know your mission, and will be ready for you with weapons and other things you will need. They will explain it all there." Fred and Joe nodded, and swam out of the room and off down the hall. They entered the weapons room to find about ten fish waiting for them.

_Jeez, _Fred thought. No smiles were on any of the fish's faces. They were all business.

"Cheery crowd," Joe muttered.

"This is no time for jokes," one of the fish said. "Follow me." The fish led the way farther into the room. Joe and Fred looked at each other. Fred shrugged, and the two friends followed. The fish led them over to a shelf that had all kinds of weapons on it. He pulled one down, and turned to Joe and Fred.

"This is a very special piece of machinery," the fish said. "It is to be worn on your fin. Just press this button here and four legs will pop up, and you will find yourself in a ball that has water in it, so you can walk around outside your tanks, or wherever they put you. It is the one mechanism you will need. There is only one more." The fish swam over to another shelf. Fred and Joe followed. The fish took down another little machine thing. "This is to go on your other fin," he said. "It will show you what is going on with your mission, when the person your mission is isn't with you. It will also help you to talk to the others. You will be able to talk to your instructor, and know what's going on with each other. Now, your instructor told me to send you back to him when we were done here. He has a few more things left to show you." The fish escorted them back to the door. Fred and Joe swam back to the room that the agent had been in. He was waiting for them.

"Before your mission begins, I need to show you a few more things down here," the agents said. He showed them one of the computers. On the screen there were two video screens. One showed what Fred was seeing; the other showed what Joe was seeing. "We will be able to see everything you two see," the agent said. "And if any problems arise, we should be able to help." He turned to face them. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Fred replied.

"Same," Joe said.

"Good," the agent said. "Your mission begins now. I am sending you both up the shoot. You will end up in a place that humans like to call Wal-Mart. They sell fish there. Annie and her parents are going to go there tonight, to pick out two fish. Just act the brightest and the liveliest and they will easily pick you two."

"What if they don't?" Joe asked.

"They will," the agent said. Fred got the feeling he wasn't telling them something. The agent swam up to the ceiling of the room, grabbed something and came back down. It was the shoot. Fred had heard stories about the shoot from his parents, and how it sent them up to every mission. Fred got excited. "Now, I will send you up the shoot. When you come out the top, you should land in two bowls on the shelves at Wal-Mart. Then you wait until Annie and her parents come along and buy you. Then you will be taken by them to their house, and you will protect them from there." The agent motioned for them to come over. Fred and Joe went up to the shoot. "Good luck," the agent said. The shoot turned on, and sucked Fred up the tube, Joe right behind him. The first section of the ride was smooth. Soon a message came over their talking machine. It was the agent. "You're almost there, get ready," he said.

"Yes sir," Fred said.

"Yes sir," Joe said from his talking machine. Suddenly, a big explosion rocked the shoot. Fred flipped over, banged into the wall, and then banged back upright.

"Joe what was that?!" Fred yelled into the talking machine.

"A hole burst in the wall!" Joe exclaimed. "It's sucking everything out! I don't think I can make it passed!"

"What?!" Fred asked.

"I'm getting sucked out!" Joe yelled. "Don't stop. Get to Wal-Mart! Finish the mission! I'll find you when I can! Aaaaahhhhhhh…" Joe's voice faded out.

"Joe?" Fred asked. There was no response. "JOE!" Fred exclaimed. He glanced behind him. All that was left was a big hole in the tube. Fred could feel it sucking him backwards. Fred knew he had to go, and swam against the force pulling him backwards. He swam as fast as he could, and popped out of the top of the tunnel. He landed in a plastic bowl. He looked up, just in time to see a blue plastic lid with holes get set on the top, and the tube disappear. "Joe…" he said quietly.

Chapter 3

Fred looked around at his surroundings. A few other fish swam lonely in other bowls like his, none of them looking very lively. He decided to contact the agent.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Fred, what's going on?" the agent asked.

"Joe got sucked out of the tube," Fred said. "Can you contact him?"

"We're trying now," the agent replied.

"Okay," Fred said. Suddenly, there was the sound of someone yelling. A different tube popped out of where Fred's had, and Fred saw another fish coming down.

"Look out below!" the fish yelled. Another bowl popped out underneath the tube, and Fred watched in amazement as a familiar fish landed in the bowl.

"Joe!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah buddy!" Joe replied. He got his bearings and turned to face him. "Told you I'd make it." Fred smiled.

"Sir?" Fred asked into his talking machine.

"Yes?" the agent asked.

"Joe's alright," Fred said. "He made it." He looked up and smiled at Joe. Joe grinned back. "What happened?" Fred asked.

"I don't really know," Joe said. "One minute we were swimming fine, and all of a sudden there was a hole in the tube sucking everything out in front of me, and then I was out in the ocean. I got my bearings, and followed the pipe up until I could jump back in." Fred nodded. He looked around again.

"Any sign of Annie yet?' he asked.

"Check the machine thingy," Joe said. Fred hit the button on his contraption that showed what was going on with his mission when he wasn't with them. Annie and her parents were just walking into Wal-Mart.

"They just got here," Fred said. A few minutes later, Annie and her parents were there. Joe and Fred were the only ones swimming around. Annie picked them out immediately. Her parents picked up Fred and Joe's bowls, and soon Fred and Joe were being taken out of Wal-Mart. The next stage of the mission had begun.

"You are in danger," the agent said. Fred was startled awake. He had been sleeping in his bowl that Annie had given him in the kitchen. Joe was in her bedroom. It took Fred a few minutes to remember what was going on, and then to realize the agent was talking to him through the talking machine.

"Sir?" Fred asked.

"There's a problem," the agent said. "The men are outside the house. Annie's outside by herself. Get out there. Get out there now."

"On my way," Fred said. Fred pushed the button on his other fin. He felt the ball forming around him, and as the legs popped up, he jumped out of the bowl. The legs popped out, and Fred was in a ball with legs. "Joe!" he called into the talking machine.

"Yeah?" Joe's voice came through the machine.

"We've got trouble," Fred said. "Annie's outside, and the men are making their move."

"I'll be right there," Joe said.

"Alright," Fred said. He began walking towards the door. Suddenly, Fred heard a sound that cast fear into every single fish in the world. A meow. Fred gasped, and turned around. A giant, orange tabby cat stood behind him. "Joe…" Fred said into the talking machine.

"What? I'm coming," Joe said.

"There's a cat," Fred said.

"What?!" Joe exclaimed. "I'm coming."

"What do I do?" Fred asked.

"Just hold the bus, I'm coming," Joe said. The cat meowed louder.

"No time," Fred said. He turned and tried to make his machine run. No matter how hard he tried, the legs wouldn't move any faster than a walk. "Oh come on!" Fred exclaimed. The cat yowled. A shadow passed over Fred, and the cat landed in front of him. The cat swatted at the ball Fred was in. The ball flew towards the wall. Fred cried out. The ball crashed into the wall, and Fred hit the side of the ball. Fred landed on the floor of the ball, and slowly closed his eyes.

"Fred what's going on?" Joe's voice asked in the talking machine. Fred found he couldn't answer. "Fred?" Joe asked. "FRED?!" Fred blacked out.

Chapter 4

Fred woke up, all bedraggled, and he had no idea what had happened. He was still in his bowl with legs. The cat was gone. He rolled over to see Joe on the other side of him. Joe breathed a sigh of relief.

"Geez man, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Joe said.

"I don't like cats," was Fred's reply.

"Yeah, me neither," Joe said. He smiled.

"What happened to Annie?" Fred asked as he slowly righted himself in his bowl and stood up. Joe's smile faded and he shook his head.

"We didn't make it," Joe said. "The men got her. Her parents won't be home for a while…I guess we failed." There was a pause, and then Fred got an idea.

"No," he said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"No," Fred said again. "We didn't fail. We're going after them."

"Uh…wha…wait…what?" Joe asked.

"We have devices that show us what's happening with our mission when we're not with them right?" Fred said. Joe nodded. "Well, we can look at them, and see where they've taken Annie!" Fred said. Joe said nothing.

"Yeah!" he said, eventually. "That might work." Fred nodded, and pushed the button on his fin. A screen popped up in front of him. Annie sat in a chair on the screen. She was tied up. The men paced around her. Fred spotted the glint of a knife in one of the men's hands.

"Ah crap," Fred muttered. The screen faded away. Fred looked up at Joe. "We've gotta hurry, they're gonna kill her."

"Well did you get a good look at where they are?" Joe asked.

"Oh yeah," Fred said. He was silent after that.

"Well," Joe prodded.

"There at a place I've known since I was born," Fred said. He struggled to go on. Finally, he said, "It's a place all of us fish are taught to fear at the young age. No one has ever come out of there alive. We got in so much trouble trying to sneak in there to find out what was going on when we were younger."

"You're joking," Joe said.

"No," Fred muttered. He felt like he might be sick.

"But…No…" Joe said. "The Warehouse?"

Chapter 5

Like Fred said, The Warehouse was a place every fish taught their children to avoid. The BFUA had had many missions there, and not one fish had made it out. There was some sort of evil in there that no one knew about. So, when Fred saw Annie tied up in the Warehouse, he was torn between wanting to help Annie, and fear of not wanting to go there. He'd never actually seen The Warehouse, but a quick glance out the window told him that's what it was. He'd swam passed on the outside millions of times. Most of the time Joe was with him most of the time he did it. Both fish knew if they contacted the adult fish about it, they would tell them not to do it. So, eventually, Joe and Fred decided to do it. They walked in their balls with legs out of the house, to the outdoors. Once they were there, the fish realized, Annie's house wasn't that far away from the ocean. They could see it the moment they were out of the house. They could even see the warehouse a bit. Steeling the nerves inside him, Fred began leading the way towards it. Joe was right behind him. The two fish approached the south side of the house, slowly and silently. A window was just above them on the wall, and a box sat under it. Fred and Joe climbed up onto it, and peeked into the window. Annie was still tied up in the chair, but there was no sign on the men.

"Where do you think they are?" Joe asked.

"I don't know," Fred replied. "We better look around just in case. We don't want to be caught off guard." Fred slowly got down off of the box. "Stay here, keep watch, yell if there's trouble," Fred said. Joe nodded.

"Be careful," Joe said.

"You too," Fred said, slowly. Then, he made his way towards the house. There was a door on the next side of the building, and it was open. Fred went over and slipped in. Annie was dozing, and didn't see him. Fred walked over, and looked at her bonds. All that was tied was Annie's hands behind the chair. Fred went over, and cut them loose. Annie still didn't move. Fred walked over and bumped his ball into her knee. Annie stirred. She moved her hands, and looked down in surprise when she brought them in front of her.

"What?" Annie asked.

"Annie," Fred called. Annie looked down at him.

"What the heck?" Annie said. "You're a fish. You're _my_ fish. What's going on? Am I hallucinating?"

"No Annie, this is real," Fred said. "I've got you lose, and we need to get out of here, like _right _now. My friend's waiting outside." Suddenly, Fred heard voices outside. Slowly he turned around. He could see the men coming towards the warehouse through the open door.

"Fred!" Joe called, warningly from the window.

"Crap," Fred muttered. The men outside looked up. Annie stood up behind Fred.

"Hey!" one of the men yelled.

"Run!" Joe yelled from the window. Fred heard him jump down and come running towards them.

"Annie run!" Fred yelled. He began making his ball run towards the door. Annie ran right behind him. Something crashed above them. Fred looked up to see three more men dropping from the ceiling. They were surrounded in the front and from behind.

"Go that way!" Annie exclaimed, pointing towards the window. Fred turned and followed her towards the window. Two of the men jumped forward, grabbed Annie by the knees, and knocked Fred's ball to the ground. Fred had no idea of what had happened to Joe, but he knew he was there somewhere, and the men hadn't seen him yet.

"Joe go get back up!" Fred yelled. Then, the men were all around him and Annie and shoving them into the corner. They tied Annie back up in the chair, and tied Fred up beside him. Fred turned around, and was just able to see the door. He was just in time to see Joe sliding into the ocean.

Chapter 6

The man who looked like he was the leader of the men paced back and forth in front of Annie and Fred. He looked pretty angry too.

"I don't like rebellious children," he said. "And I especially don't like it, when they get rescued by a fish of all things. Most of the children we get are a little rebellious, and if they don't calm down, we kill them." Annie gasped. Fred wished he knew a way to comfort her. The man heard the gasp, and smiled.

"So Annie," he said. "Let's have a little talk, shall we?" Fred glared at the man. He wondered if he stared at him long and hard enough if he would catch on fire or something. Sadly, no such thing happened. Fred began to try to think of a plan. He looked around for anything he could distract the men with, for enough time to get Annie away. Where was Joe with that back up? Fred spotted a cord hanging down from the ceiling just above him that he could jump up too. He knew his ball could jump that high. He stepped towards the man.

"Look out there!" he exclaimed.

"What?" the man asked, turning around. Fred jumped backwards, cut Annie's ropes, and jumped up to the cord hanging from the ceiling. The man turned around.

"Hey up here!" Fred yelled. The men all looked up. Fred shook his ropes off. They were barely hanging on anyway. "Run!" Fred yelled. Annie ran right out of the group of men and out the door. The men turned to run after her. Fred let go of the cord, and fell on top of them. He rolled off, jumped to the ball's feet beside the door, and kicked it close. He knew he had just blocked his one way of escape, but he knew he had to let Annie get away. The men all looked down at him. "Bring it on," Fred spat. The men began closing in around him. _I'm about to die, _Fred realized suddenly. Amazingly, he didn't feel any fear after this realization. Fred walked towards the men. He leapt at one of them, knocked the man over, and the man fell unconscious on the floor. Another man reached down and picked up Fred's ball. Fred swung all four of his mechanical legs around and slashed the man across the face. The man screamed, let go of Fred's ball, and covered his face with both hands. Fred's ball rolled into the corner. Fred rolled it all the way up the wall, and down onto the head of another man. The man crashed to the floor next to the other one. The remaining men surrounded him again, just as yelling started up outside. Fred looked up surprised, as did the rest of the men. Suddenly, a ball burst through the window, followed by what looked like a million others. The balls rolled through the men, and stopped in a protective circle around Fred. Joe popped up in front of him.

"Joe!" Fred exclaimed.

"About time we got here right?" Joe asked, jokingly. Fred couldn't help smiling. They turned to face the men. The men were all staring at them in shock. Suddenly, there was the sound of sirens. Fred realized it was police sirens. He smiled. The men looked around in horror, and began to run towards the door. Fred leapt up, grabbed the same cord on the ceiling again, swung forward, and blocked their path. Police men charged in through the door behind him. Every single one had guns. The men held their hands up in surrender. The police men walked forward.

"BFUA right?" one of the police men asked, looking down at Fred.

"Yes sir," Fred replied. "I'm just a rookie though."

"Good job kid," the man said. "We'll take this one from here." The police escorted the men out to the cars. Fred rolled out of the way, and spotted Annie outside hugging her parents. Fred smiled. He turned to look back at his agency. His training agent rolled up to him.

"You really are your parents' son," he said. Then, he rolled passed. The rest of the fish followed until only Joe and Fred remained. Fred looked at Joe, and they both smiled, and then followed the group back to the ocean. Their work there was done.

The End


End file.
